The present invention relates to a foldable electric vehicle for recreation and travelling, especially to a foldable and closeable structure for an electric recreation-and-travelling vehicle that may provide a user to be seated on or stand up.
In general, the sliding-board vehicle of the prior arts usually has a front wheel, a back wheel, and a striding board between the front and back wheels. And, a handgrip is extended upwards from the front fork frame at the top of the front wheel and two sides of the top. The handgrip not only may provide the user to grip to control the advancing direction of the sliding-board vehicle, but also may provide the user to control the balance of his body. The sliding-board vehicle is made to slide forward by that one foot of the user steps on the striding board and another foot treads on ground to relatively generate a force of pushing forward from the point of treading. Another electric sliding-board vehicle of the prior arts is then arranged with a transmission mechanism, through which a wheel positioned at the skeleton is driven. When a user stands on the treadle and activates the transmission mechanism, the sliding-board vehicle is then made to march forward. However, the variation and convenience of usage for the electric sliding-board vehicle are all slightly insufficient. When the electric sliding-board vehicle is advancing, the user only has to stand on the striding board. When the electric sliding-board vehicle is in idle, it also has to find an appropriate space to place it in. Since the structure design of general electric sliding-board vehicle is all restricted within a common manner of design of striding board positioned between the front and back wheels, so it lacks convenience and variation no matter on structure design or in entirety and therefore it has a great room to be improved. If a convenience of taking along and a position available for sitting on may also be designed according to the entire structure of the vehicle body, then they may provide a better performance and convenience.
The present invention is a further improvement for resolving above shortcomings generated form the prior arts. The main object of the present invention is through design to provide a framework of vehicle body capable of folding and closing together to make the invention get a preferable and convenient variation of structure during usage and taking along.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electric actuation for making the recreation-and-travelling vehicle march forward without the auxiliary of manpower and provide a seat for the user to be seated on optionally.
The preferable embodiment of the invention includes: a front wheel, a back wheel, a direction-changing axis, a main vehicle frame, a direction-changing axis fixation seat, and a chair frame. Wherein, the front and back wheels are installed at the front and back of the vehicle body to provide the invention to move forward. A shock absorber is arranged above the front wheel to reduce the vibration of the vehicle body during marching forward. A direction-changing axis fixation seat is provided to connect a direction-changing axis to the shock absorber and also provide a supporting force to the direction-changing axis. A quick taking-apart set is applied to connect the top of the direction-changing axis and secure a pair of handgrips. The quick taking-apart set may control the angle and position of the handgrips and let the user adjust appropriate position according to his height for facilitating the user to grip the handgrips.
A first pivot connection axis connects the front of the main vehicle frame to the direction-changing fixation seat and is extended backward to the back wheel. The front is inset and connected to the direction-changing axis and at the part of insetting-and-connection the first pivot connection axis penetrates through both direction-changing axis fixation seat and main vehicle frame for providing the forces of rotation and support. A fixation knob may secure both direction-changing axis fixation seat and main vehicle frame at an appropriate position. When the vehicle body is folded together, the fixation knob is then loosen to be able to make both direction-changing axis fixation seat and main vehicle frame be drawn in and leaned together.
A hollow cavity room at the middle position of the main vehicle frame may be placed in several chargeable batteries for providing the transmission mechanism sufficient electric power to drive the vehicle body. A control box may control the speed of the transmission mechanism. The transmission mechanism acts along a belt that further acts along the back wheel.
A chair frame is arranged at the top of the main vehicle frame through a second pivot connection axis. The second pivot connection axis penetrates through the main vehicle frame to make itself become a supporting axis for rotating and moving the position of the chair frame and also provide a supporting force.